infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD)
Issei Hyoudou is the anchor of the High School DxD loops, a human who was revived as a devil following his death. Description Issei is a brown haired high school student hailing from Japan. Often times found with dragon wings despite being a devil. In combat, he will activate the Boosted Gear on his left arm. History When Issei began looping is unknown, though he anchors his world. A pervert of the greatest sense of the world, he rivals the perversity of any looper, and would have fit right at home in the Innortal penned loops. He has made an impression wherever he goes, having sparked a harsh rivalry with Tsukune Aono, made Anakin Skywalker fear his return to the planet Zeltros, among others. He would grow to greater levels of prominence after writing Of A Proper Build of A Harem King King (or Queen) in the Multiverse, a book so well written that Hermione Granger recognized it as one of the greatest looping written books ever made, finding its way into the parlors of such loopers as Astral and Lelouch vi Britannia. Known chapters include ones based on the Britannian Royal Family and of the Xenophilia MLP variant loop. Abilities Boosted Gear: His basic baseline power, the Boosted Gear allows Issei to double the powers of himself multiple times. Once nearly useless due to his weak stature, this power has grown more formidable over time, particularly in the loops. He can even transfer these boosts to others. Perversity: Easily one of the loops most perverted, even in baseline he figured out how to weaponize such aspects as Clothing Damage very quickly and to great effect. Yggdrasil knows what he's come up with since. Writing Skills: The fact he was able to get Hermione Granger and a panel of the loops best academics to appreciate his writing skills to the point of being rewarded suggests at some point he gained great Language Arts talents. Subspace Pocket: Like all loopers, Issei has a subspace pocket. Over his time as a Looper he has expanded it to the point where he uses different space stations and satellites he has collected and renovated to house his collections with each one being for a different category e.g. a Gundam Station, a Toku Station, and a Dragon Ball Station. Cooking Skills: As part of his quest to be the Harem-King and understand Harems, Issei became aware of his own lack of experience in the kitchen and his dependence on his girls to cook. So, he devoted a significant number of Loops learning the ins and out of cooking. While nowhere near the levels of genius such as Komatsu and Shiro, he is skilled enough to make large meals for everyone as well as exquisite dishes for treating his women. His specialty is cooking in the wild. This is due to the fact that his training as a dragon has made him live off the land, making full use of every resource available to him. Relationships. Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Characters